


[Podfic] The One Where Brendon Does Not Turn Into A Bunny

by miss_marina95



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Okay, sure, there was that time with the koala bear and the leaves--and there's a reason Brendon's the only member of Decaydance ever not to have gotten a picture with that thing--but it's not like Brendon just goes around expecting Jon Walker to put animal treats down Brendon's pants. Two times--there was the Hobo incident as well--does not a pattern make.</p><p>Three times, maybe, but Brendon totally didn't know Jon had put the carrot bites in Brendon's jean pockets until it was way, way too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One Where Brendon Does Not Turn Into A Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Brendon Does Not Turn Into A Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53985) by arsenic jade. 



> Originally posted [here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/6469.html) on my livejournal! This was done as a simultaneous repod with reena_jenkins for our birthdays! (It was posted very late, because I suck at deadlines.)

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:17:32

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bBandom%5d%20The%20One%20Where%20Brendon%20Does%20Not%20Turn%20Into%20a%20Bunny.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bBandom%5d%20The%20One%20Where%20Brendon%20Does%20Not%20Turn%20Into%20a%20Bunny.m4b)

Also available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-where-brendon-does-not-turn-into-bunny-0) on the audiofic archive! (Much love to the awesome archivers) 

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
